l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moto Taigo
Moto Taigo was the son of Moto Chagatai and was appointed as Shogun of the Empire. Family His youngest brother was Moto Tadasu. Odd Fortunes: The Battle of Treacherous Pass, by Robert Denton III Lion march to Shiro Moto During the Lion march to Shiro Moto in 1169-1170 his father Moto Chagatai entrusted the safety of Moto Rumiko and their sons to the General Moto Chen. He took them to the Shinomen Forest, a place far enough to be unaffected by the ensuing fight. In the Khan’s Name (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Shogun Taigo was appointed as Shogun, one of the Empress' Chosen. He selected hi childhood friend Moto Chuko as his chief Shireikan. Taigo desired his reviled father, would be remembered across the Empire as the hero Chagatai was. Matsu Koyama was selected as his personal yojimbo. Chosen of the Emperor, by Shawn Carman Chasing bandits In 1198 Taigo's forces chased a bandit group to their lair and destroyed them. The brigands had raided an Imperial caravan, but only a scroll was returned to the Miya by Moto Chuko. The Miya Herald was escorted back by Matsu Koyama. A Matter of Honor, by Shawn Carman Covert activities The stolen materials were retrieved by the Unicorn warriors under his command, but they were not reverted to their original owners. In this way the Unicorn Clan had recovered from their previous exhausted situation. Taigo surveyed these covert activities since they had been working. Dark Naga Sightings of Naga were reported by peasants, so the Shogun's forces investigated the matter. Under the Eye of P'an Ku In 1199 the demeanour of Taigo shifted, becoming more bizarre. In Service to the Empire, Part 2, by Seth Mason He was one of the many samurai in the Colonies who could fall under the influx of the P'an Ku's madness. Clarification about the Fallen and canon streamline, by L5R Story Team Taigo suffered under the Madness of P'an Ku acting out in bizarre and violent ways, at some points calling himself the Skull Taker. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Using the Egg of P'an Ku Somehow Taigo managed to get one of the many copies of the Egg of P'an Ku which appeared during P'an Ku's madness. He used it upon Mirumoto Shikei, the former betrothed of his Lady Moto Naleesh. In turn Naleesh was also copied by Kitsuki Yoritoko. GenCon 2013: Face the Madness, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason The couple of doppelgangers moved to the Colonies to live together. Face the Madness, Part 3, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Colonies Taigo, loyal to both the Imperial Legions and the elder heir Iweko Seiken, was sent to the Colonies following orders issued by the Empress herself. Ivory Edition – The Story Reign of Iweko II War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, the Imperial Heir had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand Shortly after the ascension of Emperor Iweko II the Spider Clan went into hiding. Taigo commanded the Imperial forces who pursued them. Inexorable Advance (Thunderous Acclaim flavor) External Links * Moto Taigo (Seeds of Decay) * Moto Taigo Exp (Coils of Madness) * Moto Taigo, Shogun (Twenty festivals) Category:Unicorn Clan Members